Reka(n)
by Aqua Days
Summary: Mengerti membuatnya lebih sakit. Memahami membuat segalanya lebih pedih. [Soukoku. Kinda plotless]


Reka(n)

Bungou Stray Dogs © Kafka Asagiri, Sango Harukawa

Warning: bisa dibilang ini puisi, mencoba angst, kinda plotless

 **Soukoku – Double Black**

 _Happy reading~_

* * *

.

.

.

Bermula bukan dari mau keduanya

Mungkin

Tiada yang sungguh menahu tentang hati manusia

Terbangun satu yang sesungguhnya ganda

Berseberangan, dua sisi, mengimbangi

Dua puluh jemari dalam total

Menepuk dalam ejek

Menguatkan dalam hening

Bertautan dalam bisu

.

Mengapa.

Kisah ini mengurai dari sana

Kenapa.

Ini sungguh melelahkan

Memilah benang satu-satu dari kekusutan

Yang tidak sedikit di antaranya sengaja dijambak

Beberapa dipotong dan dibawa lari

Oh Tuhan, sejak kapan mati menjadi pilihan yang indah begini

.

Halo jelita manusia

Mayang menguraimu sungguh menawan

Setitik nila bersebut bayang nestapa di pojok hatimu tidak mengubahnya

Semu duka yang merupakan peranakan pahit masa lalu

Asalnya dari mana sungguh ingin sejatinya ditemu

Namun tidak, tidak semudah itu

Pun dirimu enggan mengakui dan menelusur

Pekat yang sengaja dipelihara dibentangkan sebagai selubung

Lalu ada celah yang cukup dekat juga agak jauh

Mengalun tanya tentang ketiadaan diri

Pada hari-hari sebagai pendamping

Tanya untuk sebelahnya yang lenyap

Ketidak tahuan yang mengasapi marah

Perlahan berkobar membakar dan membuat hati menelan racun

Pahit yang takarannya meluber

Pahit yang tidak bisa termuntahkan

.

Semua jadi abu-abu

Wahai sosok pesona yang mencari damai abadi

Hai sosok yang kehilangan dalam naung hidup

Apa kabar

Apa kau masih mencari

Jawaban yang sepertinya masih hobi melarikan diri

Warnamu banyak berubah

Banyak yang masih tetap

Dan pekat yang lama masih setia kau simpan

Satu pecahan agaknya masih dikantongi ke mana-mana

Tidak mudah membuang segalanya

Tidak dengan sepenggal selamat malam tanpa suara

Tidak dengan satu ledakan

Tidak juga dengan sekian lama tanpa sua

.

Akan lebih mudah jika semua hanya pura-pura

Jauh lebih gampang bila segalanya rekaan

Sandiwara lebih mudah dinikmati

Gampang untuk dilupa

Sial sekali seluruhnya asli

Sayang sekali kabut sesal masih membayang

Sayang sekali hidup membuatnya sulit

Sungguh sayang

Sayang

.

Potret kenangan terkadang menabur

Terutama saat malam dengan bulan menggantung

Di mana pernah menjadi waktu bersama

Gulita menjadi renda penghias

Gelap menjadi latar sempurna

Saat-saat bersama yang ingin dikubur

Menumbuh jengkel

Percaya yang terlanjur tumbuh

Menggores nyeri

.

Ada berapa dusta yang lupa dihitung

Ada berapa pinta yang tak sempat diucap

Ada berapa panggil yang tak kuasa jadi nyata

Saling beradu punggung dalam jarak yang bukan lagi jangkauan bebas

Ada apa sebenarnya ingin sekali ditanya

Sebelah manakah pura-pura yang sebenarnya

.

Peduli acap kali menyakiti

Berpikir kerap membuat tumpul insting

Baik-baik saja

Ini bukan kebohongan

Dunia masih berputar dengan tempo yang seharusnya

Sakit yang disimpan sendiri terasa lebih bijak

Sisa tanya yang tanpa jawab biarlah jadi debu

Sungguh amat baik bila akhirnya begitu

Tapi sayangnya tidak

Sungguh sayang

.

Mengerti membuatnya lebih sakit

Tidak ada yang menjadi lebih apik

Memahami membuat segalanya lebih pedih

Gapaian yang tidak sampai

Rengkuhan yang gagal

Sendu yang melapis

.

Halo jelita

Halo sosok yang penuh pesona

Apa yang ingin kau kejar

Kematian yang bagaimana yang ingin kau peluk

Rindu yang tidak terakui

Pasti menumbuhkan sesak berlipat

Reka tawa

Reka seringai

Reka serapah

Ada salam yang tidak terucap

Ada tamparan yang tidak terwujud

Ada maaf yang tidak bersuara

Ada maaf yang tidak tersampaikan

Ada yang merindukan sepercik masa dulu

.

Momen-momen yang serupa kembali mengisi

Terasa sangat benar, terasa sangat hidup

Aromanya berbeda namun sungguh mewangi memori

Percaya yang tidak bohong

Tautan yang tidak menipu

Tabur iseng yang sedap membumbu

Terasa sangat benar, terasa sangat hidup

Dan malam terasa singkat

Teramat singkat

.

Bagaimana kisah panjang akan terakhiri

Siapa yang tahu

Lanjutannya pun sukar ditelusur

Kemungkinan saling berlomba, saling menumpuk

Mungkin nanti akan ada hal yang melegakan terjadi

Mungkin nanti satu yang terpecah bisa kembali utuh

Mungkin sesak akan kembali menyerang

Mungkin akan ada air mata yang tertumpah

Siapa yang tahu

.

Saat di mana mereka berdampingan

Saat di mana mereka tidak terkalahkan

Di mana rekan bukanlah rekaan

Dan waktu membingkai mereka dengan warna-warna cantik

Kepekatan yang sarat jelita

Kepekatan yang penuh pesona

Hitam berganda yang menjadi kesatuan

.

Andai saja ada porsi lebih untuk menjelaskan semuanya

Sayang sungguh sayang

Goresan ini tidak mampu membawanya ke sana

.

.

.

26 Februari 2017

* * *

.

.

.

Dazai merapatkan pelukannya pada Chuuya yang terlelap. Dihirupnya wangi Chuuya dalam-dalam, berusaha menyimpannya dengan sempurna. Mungkin mereka akan kembali tidak bertemu dalam kurun waktu yang lama.

"Selamat malam Chuuya," Dazai membisik kecil.

Tubuh Chuuya menggeliat dalam pelukan Dazai.

"Dazai ..."

 _Mungkinkah tadi Chuuya mendengarnya._

"Jangan pergi," suara Chuuya terdengar samar, igauan kala tidur, namun sangat jelas bagi Dazai. Pemuda berambut cokelat itu tersenyum tipis.

"Tidak Chuuya. Tidak malam ini."

 **-end-**

* * *

Thanks for reading! Reviews are really appreciated.


End file.
